Airplane tugs are often provided for towing airplanes between ground locations at an airport, thus obviating the need for the airplane to move itself under its own power, saving jet fuel. The tugs may be provided with a towbar, which connects a landing gear with the tug, or towbarless, in which a towbar is not provided, in which, typically, the landing gear sits directly on the chassis of the tug.